Defender
by Ron of Wolves
Summary: almost three years after the destruction of Heximas, the Dino Charge Rangers now face a new threat in an enemy that has been trapped for three thousand years, and events of the past will come back to haunt them as a new individual appears to face this threat to Earth.
1. Prelude: Banishment and Return

_-Three Thousand and Nineteen Years Ago, the Homeworld of The Magna Defender-_

Chaos. That was all that could describe the state of the battlefield as monsters swarmed the area. In the center of it all, however, stood a lone warrior clad in black armor, his blade flashing in the light as he fought through those who had come here. Above him, his zord marched forward in the shape of a large bull, crushing enemies as they continued to come in from a large ship in the sky.

"Magna Defender, we can't hold out here much longer, we have to retreat," came a voice through an intercom on the warriors arm as he cut through another monster, lifting it up to his helmet.

"We can't give up this ground, if we do then Scorpius' forces will continue outward," was all he could respond before he moved his blade in an arc, cutting through several monsters that had encircled him. As he did he looked to a landed ship, one that was in the shape of a creature with a stinger at the end of it that the monsters poured out from. "If we lose this place then it will be even more difficult to hold him back, especially with our defenses here breached."

"We don't have the firepower or forces to hold back Scorpius here, even with you at the front of the line," responded the voice again. "To add to that, we could more easily hold our ground at other areas than here."

"At the expense of losing the area we make our weapons at, as well as the holding place of the Lights of Orion," shouted the Magna Defender as the large bull tore through the area, keeping the monsters more at bay as he looked onward towards a mountain south of this battle field, where not only the Lights of Orion but his son also stayed at. "If we leave this place then we will be fighting a losing war from this point onward. We can't abandon it!"

"If I could suggest something, you should focus on keeping them here for a moment longer, especially those close to Scorpius' ship," came a new voice in the intercom, one the Magna Defender hadn't heard before as he swung his blade down onto another enemy that had managed to make it's way past his zord. As he did so, he noticed a burning light speeding through the atmosphere towards the battlefield, it's color strangely reminiscent to the warrior as the monsters soon looked up to it as well. More than that, however, was a familiar sense of power that came from the burning light.

"Who is this," was all he asked as the burning form landed in the center of a group of monsters, causing a giant dust cloud to rise around it as an unknown form rose in the cloud, the form of a familiar zord.

"Someone who hopes to stop history from setting an event in stone once more by sending these monsters somewhere they may never return from," was all the voice responded before a roar sounded from the dust cloud as the voice began chanting an incantations the Magna Defender recognized immediately; the words to open the Lost Galaxy.

"Wait, How do you know those words," was all the Magna Defender managed so ask before a portal opened up above the area they were fighting in, soon making the Magna Defender turn to his zord. "Torozord, everyone, move out of the area now!"

With that spoken, the zord above him roared a similar roar to that which he heard in the dust cloud, the Magna Defender soon jumping up onto the zord as it turned and ran out of the battlefield. At the same time, he saw green lights moving at the same time, the monsters that noticed the portal being kept at bay by blaster cannons which had encircled the area to hold them back. At the same time, he heard the name of Scorpius come out of the mouth of the mysterious voice as the portal lowered onto the battlefield, monsters enlarging to see if they could escape faster to no avail as the Torozord finally moved out of the field the same time the portal covered it completely, closing to reveal nothing in it's wake, not even the grass that had originally been there. At the same time, the dust around the zord he had seen settled to reveal what he had thought he saw before, his own Torozord.

"Who are you," was all the Magna Defender asked as Torozord moved towards it's counter part, a figure jumping off of it in familiar armor as they looked up to the approaching zord.

"Someone who owes you their life," the voice spoke as the armor vanished revealing a human from the look of how the man was. "And one who knows what it's like to lose a planet and the family on it."

_-Present Day, Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, two and a half years after the destruction of Heximas-_

"Good morning Kendall," Chase spoke as he noticed the director of the zoo walk into the kitchen, his gaze focused on the grill as he cooked. Kendall just looked around, confused at him being the only one there. "Before you ask, Tyler and Shelby are working on refilling the dinosaur's food while Riley is still out picking up orders."

"So I saw, but what about Eric," Kendall asked, her gaze falling back on Chase as he looked over to her. "Last I checked, he was supposed to be on the grill with you."

"he had a family issue pop up, so he's currently in the back taking a call," Chase responded before a young man with auburn hair walked out of the maintenance room, his attire a regular black shirt and blue pants as he made sure he had everything on him. "See?"

"See what," was all the man asked before he looked over to Kendall, soon stiffening up as he saw her stare. "Oh, hey Ms. Morgan. Is it okay if I take a quick break from work at the moment? It seems my brother got himself in a bind."

"Eric," was all Kendall spoke as she looked at him. "Doesn't your family live away from Amber Beach?"

"That is true, but my brother decided to pop up earlier this week, as I remember telling you," Eric responded as he looked to the grill. "And sadly he decided to get food poisoning over at my place, so I have to go get him some medication to help out since he doesn't have a car here. I'll work double my shift tomorrow when I'm free, and you know I wouldn't jump out unless it was an actual emergency. Plus, to add to things, I'll treat you guys to my own personal cooking."

To that Kendall sighed, her mind going through the days the man had worked. He had a rough start two years ago when he had taken the job since they needed more hands, but now he ended up working well as one of the best cooks along side Chase. "You don't take vacation time to begin with, so just count this as one of those days and go take care of your brother," Kendall spoke as she looked over to Eric, her gaze hard on him. "But don't make this a normal occurrence this week."

"Understood, Ms. Morgan," Eric responded, relieved by what he heard as he went back into the room he had been in before. "Let me just go clock out before I go, and I'm still planning on working double my usual regardless."

"Well, he's a hard worker," Chase spoke as he went back to the grill. "So why are you here, Kendall?"

"There was a pick up on alien DNA over near the mountain, so I was going to see who could go with me," Kendall spoke as she looked over to Chase, who immediately put down the finishing touches for the burger as he looked over to her.

"Is it another one of Sledges monsters," Chase asked, making Kendall shake her head.

"I don't think so, they all were destroyed with his ship," Kendal responded as she looked towards the café, now with a new line of people as she looked over to Chase. "I'll go on my own to it, you all have your hands full as it is."

"I'll tell the others about it when they get back in here, Tyler and Shelby may be able to catch up to help you out with it," Chase responded as he moved back to working on the food he had finished cooking.

"Good, in the meantime I'll see what's over there," Kendall responded as Eric finally walked out of the workroom, a backpack already slung onto his arm. As he did so, he noticed the serious looks on the two as he looked between them.

"Is it actually a bad time to leave, I can stay if I need to," Eric spoke as he felt the tension, making Kendall sigh as she looked over to him.

"You already have the day off, and it's nothing that the cafe needs to worry about," Kendall responded, making Eric nod warily before he started walking out.

"Alright, but if you guys still need help then give me a call," Eric spoke before he left the kitchen, soon moving out of the cafe as Kendall left to the area the cars were kept.

_-Later, in the mountain range Northeast of Amber Beach-_

Kendall's gaze kept on the radar she brought with her as Tyler and Shelby looked around the area. The radar had led them to a clearing where there was only a single tunnel. "It looks like the radar is pointing to the cavern system," Kendall spoke as she walked towards it, soon noticing a silhouette that seemed to be hitting the wall as she walked into the caves. "Anyone here?"

To the sound of the voice, the silhouette dropped the item they were hitting the wall with and ran deeper into the system, causing Kendall to run towards where they had been. "What happened Kendall," came Tyler's voice as Kendal finally stopped at the spot whatever she found was hitting, a pickaxe lying on the ground in front of her as the other two ran in behind her.

"I think I found our alien, but I don't know what they wanted," Kendall spoke as she looked to the wall they had been hitting, seeing almost nothing different compared to any wall outside of a small circular dent that had probably been chipped away by whatever she had seen. "They seem to have been digging for something, but I don't even know what it could be."

"Well Keeper has the Energems, so it's probably something that isn't as powerful," came Shelby's voice as she stopped beside Tyler, looking at the small space that had been chipped away. "Though it's weird that they were mining for something."

"I'll check with Keeper to make sure there isn't' anything else that's on earth," was Kendalls only response as she looked over the spot, trying to find anything that would discern it from the rest of the cavern. Once she had ensured there wasn't, however, she simply turned around and left the cavern. "Come on, that alien will probably stay in here till we're gone, and I'd rather not have Chase and Riley all by themselves at the cafe."

With that said the three left, all unaware of two set of eyes that watched them as they exited the cavern system. "So the rumors about his return are true..." came a voice as a black armored figure walked from behind a tree towards the cavern, it's armor identical to the Magna Defender as another with a red line around the gem on it's chest piece walked up beside him. "And you're certain he knows it's here, Zika?"

"Sadly, yes," came the other armored figure as he looked towards the cavern. "I'm sorry Nathan, I wish I had come sooner to aid in this if needed."

"It's alright Zika, I always knew that he would return eventually, though I didn't expect it to be this soon," the other simply responded as he turned from the cavern. "Knowing how he works, I'll need to watch out for those three that just left regardless of if that monster comes out of the cavern. Can I expect you to deal with it while it's in there?"

"Certainly," was all Zika spoke as he walked towards the cavern, drawing a blade that held the same grip and hilt as the Magna Defender's sword with the sole difference of the weapon being thinner and more decorated. "What do you think drew those three over here?"

"No idea, though it may have just been searching for something to add to the Zoo," was all Nathan spoke as he started walking. "The people there tend to like their exhibits."

With that said, he took one jump from his spot, flying up into the air from its strength as Zika looked over to the cavern. Then, with a sigh that could be heard through his helmet, he entered the hole in the earth.

* * *

Author's Note:

Right then, so for a summary as to why this thing is happening, let's just say that my mind was deciding it wasn't going to work at all until I started with this thing, and to be honest I don't even know if anyone will even like this idea that's been in my head.

Regardless, it's probably gonna keep being written till I can finally write the other two I want to without this thing popping through my head on the matter. So for context for those who have watched Power Rangers and are wondering why I'm having this happen: I had been watching random shows while studying for finals, for some reason it hit Dino charge and I decided 'Eh, why not', and then this popped into my head, so have fun with how that's gonna turn out in the long run since it's been festering and working on itself since the spring semester of college... of last year. Yeah, this thing has been the cause of that long of writer's block and I'm finally giving into it.

In the meantime, while I'd like to get more of this thing out of my head, I think I'll be sleeping now, so till next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Seals and Mysteries

"So we don't know what they may be searching for in the cavern systems," Kendall spoke as she looked over a viewing screen in the base, its connection to Zenowing as the bird looked through something on his own screen. Apparently she had called him at a strange time where he was waiting for someone to arrive from a planet over a different matter, but Zenowing had spoken that they were fine with waiting a bit longer. "Could they be after the Energems?"

"No, with the change in time there should be no reason for any record of them to be on earth unless Keeper is there," Zenowing responded, looking over what they had on their screen. Then, his gaze seemed to turn troubled as he looked over things. "Even the history of Earth hasn't changed all too much in terms of its interactions with space, but I'll look through the databanks on anything that may have happened just in case. I'll also contact Keeper to have him see if he knows anything."

"Thank you Zenowing," was all Kendall had responded before the connection ended. She then looked over the scans of the area as she tried to find something that could explain what the monster was doing here, but nothing seemed to show up at the mountain. It was more than likely due to the magnetic field there, Kendall's mind going back to the time when both Koda and Chase had been kept there by Slammer. "What are they doing over there, though…"

_-Outside of Amber Beach Zoo-_

"Nathan, I found the trail for the monster in the cavern system," came Zika's voice as the armored warrior stood on a building overlooking the zoo, his gaze on the car that Kendall and the others had returned in that was now parked at the front of the building. "It's as you were afraid of, they found the location of where the seal is."

"It was only a matter of time once they found out the location, Zika," Nathan responded as he knelt down towards the edge, his gaze overlooking the area. "What it holds has its own power that it emanates, so it was foolish for me to even think that placing it under the earth would seal it well enough. What about the other seal further in the mountain?"

"The area's undiscovered save for one Stingwinger that I had chased and destroyed at the entrance, and I don't even think they knew it was here from how they reacted," Zika responded, soon following silence as Nathan's gaze moved to the street. "Do you think the Guardian's prophecy is coming true?"

"Probably, but that's only if they manage to break the seal. We're not out of hope yet."

"Then we have some time to stop them," came Zika's voice as Nathan noticed a beam of light coming down from the sky, a familiar tug hitting his stomach as he instinctively gripped the hilt of his weapon. "This feels like the calm before the battle on Magnus three thousand years ago."

"Here's to hoping that it's only a feeling then," Nathan's gaze then looked over to where the beam was moving towards, the end of the light looking to hit the area he knew the center of town was. "Keep searching for the monster, I'll be busy dealing with some guests in the city."

As Kendall looked through an article on an asteroid landing in the area a week back, her thoughts were interrupted by a light going off on her monitor, signaling multiple alien life forms appearing within the city. Almost immediately, she turned on an intercom that was connected to the transmitters for the other rangers. "Guys, I just got multiple signs of alien DNA within the city plaza," Kendall spoke as she looked over the map of the area, her hands moving to have a camera to the plaza turn on as she looked over the numbers that were appearing on the screen. "Is anyone close by to have a look at it outside of us at the zoo?"

"I'm actually over here right now," came a voice in response, making Kendall sigh in relief as she turned on the camera. As she did, her gaze soon saw what looked to be a swarm of humanoid insects with some kind of stinger for hands. Past them, however, hiding behind one of the walls, was Tyler's father James, his arm raised to speak to the group. "Have you guys seen anything like this before?"

"No, this is something different from what we've faced," Kendall responded as a large blue monster appeared from the center of the swarm, his armor and head making him look robotic as he looked around the area. As he did, he turned to the smaller monsters and seemed to be saying something. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

"He's telling them to cause havoc in the city to draw someone out, starting with taking civilians," James spoke as he started etching closer, only to find two of the monsters to spot him and signal the others to go for him. "And it looks like they spotted me."

_-James-_

James had started his own run from the creatures as they started moving like a swarm towards him, the others moving towards other civilians that were scattering from the monsters. As he had made a turn, however, he found himself face to face with the robotic monster that had ordered the creatures in the first place, knocking the man back into them as they took hold of him. "Well, you'll make a fine addition to the bait," was all the monster spoke before he signalled the creatures to take James away.

_'Great, one of the few times I absolutely need my Energem,'_ James thought as he was tossed into a group of people, his gaze going upwards as he fell back. As he looked up, however, he thought he noticed a black form moving on the roofs above.

"Right then, Stingwingers, that should be enough people," the monster spoke as it directed the creatures to stop grabbing people. James kept that name to note as he looked over the surrounding area, his gaze only met by around twenty of the creatures the monster called Stingwingers as they moved to the front of them. "Alright, here's how it's going to be; we know that there's someone in this area that's holding the knowledge of what we want. We'll give you to the count of five to come out and save these people, otherwise, we'll start taking out these prisoners of ours."

James just looked to the monster confused as he lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Do you think he means the Energems," James mumbled as he saw the monster directing the Stingwingers to completely circle the group of civilians.

"I don't know, but even then he shouldn't know we even knew about them," Kendall responded as James picked himself up, his thoughts going through stepping forward or not. "Don't try anything reckless."

"If I don't then there will be people hurt here," James countered as he prepared to step forward. Before he could, however, a series of green laser bolts came from the roof above the encirclement, blasting back the Stingwingers and the monster as an armored figure landed in front of the group, a black blaster in his hands that matched the patterns of his armor.

"All of you, get to safety now," was all the warrior spoke as he turned his head to them, starting the civilians on running again as he turned back to the monster. "You will not touch these people while I'm here, Brunt."

"Well, if it isn't the person I wanted to find," was all the monster spoke as he looked to the warrior, James moving with the crowd before he went back to hiding behind somewhere. "The Great Magna Defender of Magnus."

"Of Earth, my predecessor still remains on his own planet," the warrior corrected as he put his blaster at his side, its shape seeming to morph as he looked at the Stingwingers surrounding him. "What are you doing here, Scorpius has been gone for three thousand years."

"No thanks to you and that book you used," Brunt responded as he waved his hand towards the warrior, his minions now fully surrounding the two and making it harder for James to discern the look of the warrior in the look. "So why don't you tell me where it is and we can call it a day."

"It bears too much power to simply hand it to the forces of evil," was all the Magna Defender spoke as he grabbed his blaster again, this time drawing a sword from it as he pointed it towards Brunt. "If you want the location of the book so bad, you'll have to beat it out of me."

"Just what I was hoping for," was all Brunt responded before a sword appeared in his hand. "Stingwingers!"

At that response, the monsters swarmed the warrior, and James was fully prepared to jump in to help him even without an Energem. What shocked him, however, was when the warrior seemed to move at incredible speeds with his weapon, his armor seeming to take no damage as he braced into each attack from the Stingwingers. "Kendall, are you seeing this," James spoke as he watched the warrior jump out of the encirclement and move back to attack the group of creatures. "Just who is this guy?"

"I have no idea, but at least we know they aren't here for the Energems," Kendall responded as the Magna Defender sheathed his sword, it's form changing back to it's blaster form as he shot through the entourage with one quick pump of the weapon. after three shots of his weapon, however, he had soon taken care of all of them, leaving him and Brunt.

"I'll give you one chance Brunt," the Magna Defender spoke as he placed his blaster at his side, the monster backing away as if hesitating at the warrior before him. "Give up your search for the book, or be destroyed."

"Never," shouted the monster as they charged the warrior, simply making the Magna Defender sigh as they slacked their stance. James watched in astonishment as Brunt swung their blade down on the warrior, only for the Magna Defender to lift up his left arm and block the blade's path before he drew his sword, slashing through the monster twice before he jumped up, slashing down with what looked to be black lightning coming out of the blade as it cut through Brunt a final time.

"Foolish," was all the Magna Defender spoke as he turned from the monster, sheathing his weapon as multiple blasts came out of Brunt as they fell backwards. Then, with a large explosion as the warrior walked away, the monster was gone.

"This is unbelievable," James spoke as he looked at the remains of the battle. "Kendall, how's the response from Zenowing going?"

"Still nothing," Kendall responded, her voice sounding troubled. "However, it's pretty obvious that whatever we stumbled upon has some significance for those two."

With that spoken James took one last look at where the Magna Defender was, only to see them jump up in the air onto one of the roofs. "Either way, I think we'll be seeing more action than we have for a while," James spoke as he turned off his communicator, soon moving back to find what he had been looking for in the plaza before this all happened.

_-Outer Space, within Earth's Orbit-_

Deep within the throne room of a scorpion-like space ship, a single monster that looked to be a cyborg with red parts rising around his head paced impatiently as he watched the destruction of Brunt and his Stingwingers again from a viewing screen. "He was a fool to waste the Stingwingers like this," the monster spoke as he looked at the screen again, watching the fight from the beginning as the Magna Defender landed. Beside him, another monster that was red with a claw on his left hand and a full set of hair worked on the screen. "I told him to capture the Magna Defender by surprise, not draw him out into a fight. Do we have any intel on what he may look like under that armor, Radster?"

"Nuh-uh, Furio, he vanished from our screens soon after beating Brunt," the monster responded to his master, his only hand changing the view of the screen before it came to a cavern system, where they watched a starfish type monster run out in a hurry. "But, it seems Starcog has managed to escape the other Defender, Uh-huh."

"Get him on the ship then, before they find him," Furio spoke as he lifted his sword onto his shoulder, soon hearing confirmation from Radster as he watched the monster disappear in a flash of lightning. The next second, the creature was in front of him in a panicked state, looking around shocked as Furio walked up to him. "Report, Starcog."

"Furio," was all the monster spoke, as if in relief as it stood at attention. "I think I found the area the book is kept, sir, but it seems that it's blocked by some kind of gate. I couldn't open it with any attack and was seeing if I could dig through from another way before I was stopped by several humans."

"Not to mention after catching the attention of the son of the Magna Defender," was all Furio spoke as he looked back to the screen, soon seeing Zika walk out of the cave looking around. His gaze then went to the red line that encircled his gem, a symbol that separated him from his father when he had first arrived onto the battlefield as another of the planet Magnus' protectors. "So it's sealed behind a gate, then. So we'll simply have to search for a key."

"But surely they had to have sent it off the planet, wouldn't they," Starcog spoke before Furio pushed Radster away from the viewing screen, soon grabbing Starcog and placing him at it as the monster looked at him confused.

"Search through the caverns for the seal you've found, quickly," Furio spat out, soon followed by a rapid movement of the screen as Starcog went through searching for the gate in question. Furio watched intently as they took every turn and maneuver, soon stopping before a gate that covered the entire cavern at one turn. What was more interesting to him, however, was the green gem that was inlaid on the gate. Soon he had his mind go through his memories, remembering a gate he had seen centuries before in his search to free his master. "That gate is one that's indestructible to us, sure, but its creator cannot move the key too far away from it without both disintegrating. It's here on the planet. Radster, have the Stingwingers to search around the planet, and make sure they aren't noticed."

"Of course, Furio," was all Radster spoke before he moved to go and inform the creatures of their orders, Starcog in the meantime looking at Furio confused.

"How do you know so much about the door," Starcog asked as Furio moved to a throne at the center of the room, sitting down in it as he looked at the screen, watching the Magna Defender land beside Zika. "I don't think we've ever seen something like this during our invasion on Magnus."

"That's because it's a different ability than those used by the warriors of Magnus," Furio responded as he looked to the door, his gaze trailing the inscriptions upon it. "That door is made through the Magna Defender's power, but the origins of the writing on the door come from the secrets of the Galaxy Book."

_-Zika-_

"I'm sorry, my friend," Was all Zika spoke as the other warrior walked to the area the footprints stopped, kneeling down as he noticed several leaves looked to have been blasted back from the area. "It looks like they were keeping tabs on the cavern for the moment they left it."

"Neither of us knew how close they were being monitored, if anything it's my fault for leaving the entrance unguarded," Nathan spoke as he stood up from his spot, looking back to Zika in a way that almost reminded the other of his father. "It just goes to show that I have a lot to learn on being as great of a warrior as your father."

"I'd say you're doing pretty well, from what I heard on our coms," Zika spoke as Nathan walked over to the edge of the cavern, sitting down as the other moved to sit beside him. "On the plus side, at least they don't have the key yet."

"For now," Nathan agreed, his helmet turning to look at Zika as the other adjusted themself. "If it's alright, I'd like you to go make sure that they don't find that key any time soon."

"Sounds fair, you'll probably be busy with the remnants of Scorpius' minions trying to break into the doorway through you," Zika spoke, his gaze now looking back to the cavern before he looked to Nathan, looking to change the subject. "How's Eric's life going?"

"He's currently taking care of his brother, who's down with a case of food poisoning," Nathan responded as he pulled up one of his knees, resting his arm on it as he looked out to the forest that surrounded the cavern. "All goes well, he should be back to work tomorrow. If his brother is still feeling ill though, he'll probably call in to take care of him."

"Well one thing's for certain, he's going to have his hands full either way," Zika responded as he looked up to the sky. "You're certain you don't want the Ranger's help with the matter on the book? If you actually ask them, then I'm sure that-"

"I won't let this world's fate be placed in the hands of people who can't even protect their own city," Nathan interrupted, making Zika look over to him as the warrior rested his head against the rocks behind him. "They had amp opportunity to show up when the monster attacked, and yet they did nothing when lives were on the line."

"To be fair, you had arrived right at the moment there was trouble so you didn't give them any time to start heading over there," Zika spoke, soon picking himself up as he looked down at Nathan. "Regardless, I've spent enough time here. I can't let my father defend our planet all alone, after all."

"Fair enough," Nathan responded as he kept his gaze up in the sky, making Zika sigh as he turned to leave. "Be careful on the way back, there's no telling where the remnants of Scorpius' army are up there."

"Got it, and you be careful over here," Zika responded as he raised his hand in farewell, soon moving deeper into the forest surrounding the cave before he vanished. At the same time, Nathan closed his eyes as he found his mind wandering back into older memories. As he did so, his free hand moved up onto an engraving that rested on his right pauldron, a design given to him which could only be found on the book sealed away.

"I may need to call him for advice, though he may not like how I'll call him."

_-Kendall, Dino Lab-_

Kendall had been looking over the footage from earlier in the day when Keeper had appeared, his gaze worried as Kendall ran up to him. "I heard about the trouble from Zenowing," Keeper spoke as he looked to the scientist, Kendall looking confused as the guardian moved to look at the viewing screen. "As well as the appearance of another warrior."

"Someone called the Magna Defender by the monster that attacked," Kendall responded as she changed the screen to where it was on the holo map, showing the warrior in question as they were in mid slash amidst an army of enemies. "Do you know who they are?"

"A guardian of a distant planet, one who is sworn to fight against the forces of evil similar to the Power Rangers," Keeper spoke as he looked over the armor, his voice almost sounding reminiscent. "It was thanks to one of them that I was able to escape from Sledge with the Energems before I made it to Earth, though I'm more surprised that there's one here."

"He's apparently protecting a book from the monsters he's fighting here," Kendall spoke as she pulled up a visual of a Stingwinger, making Keeper tilt his head towards it confused. "The monster he destroyed called them Stingwingers."

"They were the foot soldiers of a warlord known as Scorpius who was bent on taking over the universe thousands of years ago," Keeper spoke as he looked over the creature. "However, during an invasion on the Magna Defenders homeworld he had vanished, taking a large part of his army with him. It was said that a warrior bearing the armor of the current Magna Defender descended upon the battlefield, and had used some power to seal them away."

"Seems like the book is connected to it," Kendall spoke as she looked to Keeper. "There was another alien that had been spotted at the mountains near one of the caverns that led to the system where Koda and Chase were kept by Slammer. Do you think it could be there?"

"If it is, that would explain why this Magna Defender is here," Keeper spoke as he pulled out a case, looking over to Kendall. "If the Magna Defender is having to protect something from the remnants of that warlord, then you can expect that it is something of unprecedented power. If that is the case, however, then you will all need these."

With that spoken, Keeper opened the case, revealing seven tubes that looked similar to Dino Chargers, yet they each glowed with a different color that was respective of the Rangers Kendall knew were on the planet. "I've worked on these Energizers for several years with Zenowing in the event you may need the Energems again and I'm unable to take them to you," Keeper spoke as Kendall picked up the purple Dino Charger, her gaze overlooking it as Keeper Continued. "They have a direct connection to the Energems and will allow you to morph as well as you could've with them."

"Incredible," Kendall spoke, placing the Dino Charger back in the case as she picked up her Dino Comm. "Guys, you'll want to come to the lab. Keeper's come here with a few gifts."

* * *

...You guys see what I mean when I say that this thing has been in my head for too long? I mean, sure this thing feels stupidly rushed on my part, and I'm more than likely going to edit it as time goes on, but the fact of the matter is that apparently I've had this on my mind a stupid amount more than stuff I've been working on for years. Regardless of the matter, though, I still plan on working on both chapters since I've noticed gaps and changes in the spacing that the document editor puts in when I put them in the document manager.

...Crap, I'm already thinking of editing it while I'm still needing to finish stuff for my other stories. This one's going to be a trip...

Either way, feel free to give your thoughts on how it's looking so far and I hope you like the story because while I'm gripey over the fact that I'm finally writing this, I won't deny that I've had fun thinking through it over the past year.


	3. Chapter 2: Cloth and Paper

"Eric, can you watch the grill alone today," came Chase as he walked out of the room, Eric already working on two sets of burgers as he looked over to the man. He had planned to keep true to his word of working double, so he had gotten to the place early and had cleaned the area since he missed work because of his brother yesterday. "I have to go with Kendall to find something in the cavern systems over in the forest."

"No problem, we've already gotten past the lunch rush anyway," Eric spoke as he kept his gaze on the grill, his free hand moving almost fluently as it grabbed a dash of spices and sprinkled them on one of the sets of burgers, soon flipping them onto two sets of buns as he began putting the finishing touches on them. "You guys seemed pretty busy today, so I was guessing something important was found for the museum section of the zoo."

"Actually we don't even know if what we're looking for Is there," Chase responded, looking at the meal Eric was making with a confused look. "That isn't the usual Bronto Burger."

"Nope, it's my own recipe with ingredients I brought from home," Eric responded as he wrapped the two burgers up in a couple of boxes with some fries for each, soon handing both to Chase. "Like I said, I saw how busy you guys were, as well as how stressed Ms. Morgan seemed today over whatever you guys are heading over to, so I did what I do best and made you guys some food for the trip."

"I don't think we'll need food where we're going," Chase spoke as he looked at Eric while holding his hand out to refuse it.

"Nonsense, if you guys are searching those caverns then it will probably take some time anyway," Eric responded as he set the boxes down by a bag, making Chase notice two wrappers for ground beef as well as some others before he looked over to the boxes again. "Besides, I did promise you guys I was going to treat you both to my personal recipes, so this just gave me a reason to go all out with my usual stuff."

"Well if you went to this much trouble for us," Chase spoke as he put the boxes in the bag, picking it up as Eric went back to work on the other set of burgers, these ones treated as the usual Bronto Burger. "I'll be sure to tell Kendall that you made these for us."

"If you're going to tell her anything from me, tell her to watch herself," Eric responded as he flipped the other set of burgers to their side, his free hand moving to a plate with a bun already placed on it. "I've spent time in those caverns over there, and there are a lot of things that can go wrong if you're not prepared."

"I'll be sure to tell her the message," Chase spoke as Eric began working on the next set of burgers, his attention now fully invested in the matter as Chase left with the food. As he did, his thoughts went onto Eric's conversation.

'_I guess we've all been pretty stressed over the information, but it's amazing that Eric even noticed Kendall seeming stressed,'_ Chase thought as he looked down at the boxes, his thoughts soon heading to what they learned at the base.

_-Dino Lab two days ago, shortly after Keeper's arrival-_

Kendall had just finished informing the others of the current situation when they each took their Energizers. After a moment of silence, Tyler was the first to speak up. "So these aliens are looking for a book," he spoke as he looked to Kendall, who simply nodded as he looked back to the Energizer in his hand. "I think I remember talk about Stingwingers from one of the Power Rangers in our communications to other dimensions when we were trading stories. Maybe they have some knowledge on this."

"That's a better start than we have at the moment," Kendall spoke as she looked back to the image in front of her of the fighter, her gaze overlooking the blade in his hand. "Either way, the second start we can go by is through entering the cave we saw that other monster at. With luck, we may find what they were looking for."

With that spoken, she started typing out the location of the area, setting a map of the cavern systems there as she marked where the alien was spotted. "Right, so the monster was first spotted here," Shelby spoke as Kendal zoomed In on the entrance, it's location intersecting with three different tunnel systems. "is there more stone on the other side of where they were mining?"

"That's the thing, it's a dead-end to another part of the cave system," Kendal spoke, moving the line away to another area directly beside it. "I tried checking more on it with our equipment, but it looks like it's barely within the magnetic field in the mountain range."

"So we just need to go look through there ourselves," Riley spoke, soon getting a confirmation from Kendall as she finished typing something.

"Riley, you go check the cavern system with James and Shelby and search for any clues, the coordinates are in your communicator," Kendall spoke as she shut the screen off. "The rest of us will stay here since there's still things we need to finish at the zoo, and I can try to pinpoint something that may be a cause for them to search the caverns."

"Got it," Riley spoke as he left the area, James and Shelby following behind him as they placed their Energizer's in their pockets.

"So how bad is Scorpius," Chase asked as he looked over at Keeper as he pocketed his own Energizer. Keeper just sat down in a chair as he thought through the answer.

"From my memory of this timeline, he was a terror who's cruelty was only matched by his lust for power," Keeper spoke, his gaze at the case where the Energizers were before he looked up to them. "It didn't matter who got in his way, he destroyed all who resisted until he made it to the planet Magnus, home of the Magna Defender. They had actually been on the brink of retreating from his initial attack before the one who sealed him away appeared, with the Magna Defender of the time being the only one to actually hold their own against his army."

"It may be good to have someone contact them to see how we can deal with whoever's using his army," Shelby spoke, soon receiving a nod from Keeper as he stood up.

"Then I will do just that and head there myself, I may get a direct audience with them," Keeper spoke as a portal opened in front of him. Then, with one last look around at the rangers, he walked into the portal before it closed behind him.

_-Present time, Kendall-_

It had taken Riley two hours to find the cave that Kendal had found in line with the path the alien had been digging towards, and now Kendall saw better as to why he said she needed to see it. "This wasn't here before, was it," Chase asked as he looked over the massive door that stood in the way of the path they had walked, a large metal gate with writing encircling a green gem, a seal she couldn't recognize carved upon the gem. below them sat a slot that looked to be of a circular formation, it's ridges looking like that of a key as Kendall scanned the door.

"Not in our timeline, but we're still finding things that are different," Kendall responded as the scanner began listing off the components that made up the door itself. "What's interesting is that the door shows signs of materials that aren't on this planet."

"There's something we probably would've guessed from looking at it," Chase spoke as he looked over the door, tapping it only to hear a resounding ting that echoed through the cavern. "Something feels intimidating about it, though..."

"Probably because of the energy readings I'm getting off of it," Kendall spoke as she looked at the reader. "The amount of power coming off of it is massive. We wouldn't even be able to open it with the Energems power."

"Then the only way to open it is with the key, then," Chase spoke, making Kendall nod as she turned off the scanner. "So are we looking for the key now?"

"I don't think we should yet," Kendall responded, looking over the door as she placed her hand on it. "The door itself caused whoever was searching for a way through to go around, so who's to say that it's not the same with the walls surrounding whatever's in here?"

"So we're just going to wait," Chase asked, his gaze overlooking the hole in the door. "What if they've already found it?"

"Then they would be here," Kendall responded as she looked at the door. "But you have to remember that the gem here on the door matches what's on the Magna Defender's armor, as does the seal in the center of it."

"And the reason they gathered those civilians was to draw him out... Are they wanting to make sure he's out of the way first?"

"It's more than likely, given how he handled himself alone against those Stingwingers," Kendall responded as she looked into the gem. Then, she turned around and started walking away. "Either way, we won't be able to find the key anywhere around here, so we should focus on what we can do at the moment."

_-Furio, above_ Earth-

"General Furio, we have Amber Beach on the viewing screen," came Starcog as Furio entered the throne room, walking over to the screen as they watched two humans get out of the caverns. "I'm pretty sure the girl is the same one who saw me the day Brunt attacked the city."

"So you think they could have some connection to the Defender of this world," Furio asked as they watched the two enter the car, Kendall pulling out one of the food boxes as Furio overlooked the logo on the car. "We have more important matters to deal with then some humans looking at a door, however. How have the searches been on locating the Magna Defender and the key gone?"

"We have yet to find either, though I don't think we want any of the monsters to face the Magna Defender alone," Starcog responded as he pressed several buttons on the monitor, replaying the scene where the Magna Defender destroyed the first monster to arrive. "He dealt with Brunt without even taking a scratch, and he was still pretty powerful despite being so new to the group."

"That's only because of his lack of understanding who he was dealing with," Furio responded as he pulled his blade out, pointing it at him. "Tell Radster to grab several monsters to go with him to capture the Magna Defender. If one monster can't do the job, then we'll see how multiple monsters can."

"Of course Furio," Starcog spoke as he bowed, soon moving out of the throne room as he turned on an intercom on the armrest of the throne.

_-Eric-_

Season, grill, put together, serve. Eric's mind went through these thoughts as he focused on the task at hand, his mind and body flowing with the habit he had gained while working in the kitchen. Normally he wouldn't have this much focus on his work, but with no one else to talk to in the kitchen and Riley serving the food he had sent out, it allowed his mind to focus on the task at hand.

_'Learning how to move with the flow of the situation is an important aspect, but you should also focus on the area around you as you do so,'_ Eric's mind remembered what he was told as his peripheral vision caught the areas around him, noticing Riley having set the food he had finished prior in front of the correct customers. _'You should always know the areas around you, and observe the situation to create the best outcome.'_

Eric had just finished placing another set of patties on the grill when Tyler entered the kitchen from the back doorway, making him turn to look over to him as he pulled himself out of his zone. "Hey, is it already time for me to clock out," Eric asked as he placed the spatula he had been using for the pan down, soon looking back to the area he had been at.

"Yeah," Tyler spoke as he looked at the patties on the grill, then at the tables past the kitchen. "Looks like you were busy."

"Not any more than should be expected with surprise appearances," Eric responded as he looked over to the tables, his gaze resting on the group of people that were now eating in the area. While he had been correct in telling Chase that there were only three people that were left after the food rush, it wasn't shortly afterward that a sudden rush from a group of people who were on a trip to the zoo had appeared. "From what I saw, I thought I still needed to get two more orders done."

"You do, but I can finish the last two for you," Tyler responded as he walked up to Eric, making the auburn-haired man look over to Tyler as he picked up the spatula. "You've already worked really hard while being on your own, haven't you?"

"Just a tad," Eric responded as he turned to the back entrance, pulling off his apron as he finally felt the duress on his arms from his work at the time. As he moved his arms, now feeling how stiff they were after all the work, he turned back to Tyler. "I'll be going out for a walk to try and relieve this strain on my arms since you guys have it handled now."

"Sure," Tyler spoke as Eric left through the back, soon turning back to the grill as Riley walked up. As Eric moved to the clock-out station by the door, his mind wandered through the days he had been working here, and how much it had changed compared to his life traveling beforehand.

_'It's a nice change though, all things considered,'_ Eric thought as he left and entered the storage area, his gaze falling on a large dinosaur mouth that never seemed to move from its area since day one. His hand then subconsciously moved to his pocket, feeling one of two objects he was given years back. _'Guess this was what they meant when they said I'd have a lot on my hands...'_

His ears then caught the sounds of a car, making him turn towards the driveway entrance to see Chase and Kendall coming in on a jeep as he removed walked up to them, pulling his phone out of his pocket as the two parked. "Eric, aren't you supposed to be on the grill," Chase asked, making the other look to him confused.

"Tyler just took over for me since I was busy cooking for a large group that popped up for a trip till just now," Eric responded, looking over to the empty food boxes in the center of the front seats. "Glad to see you two liked the food, though."

"It was fantastic," Kendall responded as she walked over to Eric, the man noticing the device in her hands as he looked back to the jeep. "You said that there was a large group that arrived?"

"Just a random influx of roughly twenty to thirty people, went into a zone of cooking so can't really remember the exact number, though it apparently ended a few minutes after I was supposed to be done for today," Eric responded as he walked to the back of the jeep, looking around it for anything. "Did you guys find what you were looking for over in the caves?"

"Yes, though we couldn't take it with us," Kendall responded as she held up the scanner, Eric's gaze soon going up to the city, noticing several lights appearing above in a cloudy sky.

"Okay, either I've worked more than I thought I did, or there are stars on a cloudy day," Eric spoke as the lights seemed to be moving closer to them, Kendall and Chase both turning to look up at it as well as Eric turned and patted both on their shoulders as he walked past them. "I'll take this as my cue to go take a small nap. I'll be heading back home now if anyone needs me."

"Sure," Kendal responded as she looked back over to Eric confused as he waved to them, leaving out through the driveway entrance. As soon as he left the area, Kendall's hand immediately went to her communicator before it turned on, showing three dots above the city as she looked it over. "Alien DNA detected over the city and descending."

"I'll go grab the others," Chase spoke as he ran into the main building as Kendall ran to the entrance to the base to get their gear ready. At the same time, however, a black form jumped from the area in front of the zoo, it's trajectory straight for the park.

_-Amber Beach Park-_

People ran through the park in a panic as Radster moved through the area, one other monster that seemed to have a Squid hat behind him as a large mass of Stingwingers swarmed through the area. "I don't see what the deal is causing this much panic while not destroying civilians, uh-uh," Radster spoke as he tapped his blaster on his shoulder, his claw raised in front of his face as he inspected it.

"The goal is simply to insight the Magna Defender to appear so we can capture him," responded the other, pulling out a card from his clothes as he looked at the people running away. "it will reach his ears much faster if we let more of the fodder to escape."

Just as he finished that statement, a barrage of green blasts tore through the Stingwingers, scattering them as a black form landed in between them and the running populace. "One that will do you no good," was all the Magna Defender spoke as he stood up, his blaster pointed towards them as he was surrounded by the remaining Stingwingers. "What, is whoever in charge of Scorpius' forces decide that one monster wasn't going to be enough to deal with me, Radster?"

"Furio has a big craving for your capture, uh-huh," Radster spoke as he pointed his weapon at the warrior. "More importantly, how do you go about knowin my name. Last I checked, I hadn't met you yet."

"You don't expect me to give away my secrets, do you," the Magna Defender spoke as he lifted his free hand, wagging his finger from side to side as he rested the blaster on his shoulder. Then in one fluid motion the weapon changed shape again, the sheath going to his side as he drew the blade from it, pointing it at the two. "So Furio is the one leading the quest for the book, then. Guess I may have some work cut out for me in defending it after I destroy you two."

Just as he was about to move to attack the two, however, two cloth tendrils appeared and wrapped around his arm and body, holding him in place as he struggled to free himself. "You mean the three of us," came a voice as the holder of the wrappings appeared, another monster that made the Magna Defender look over to him.

"Crumummy, Radster, and Wize Wizard huh," he spat as he struggled with the bonds. "I guess Furio really wants me captured, then, if there's three of you here."

"Well hows about this arrangement, uh-huh," Radster spoke, pointing his gun at the Magna Defender as they kept struggling with their binds. "You're gonna tell us where the key is, or we'll beat it out of ya."

"Well, I'm afraid you may just have to choose the latter," the Magna Defender spoke to himself as he struggled to free himself, his gaze soon moving back to the monsters as Crumummy moved to stand beside them. "The key's always been in the hands of a protector, and I refuse to let them be in jeopardy by any of you."

"Music to my ears," Radster responded almost giddily as his finger rested on his gun's trigger before a barrage of fire hit the monsters, The Magna Defender looking around in shock as he watched a group of five motorcycles drive into the park, blasters going off them as he noticed the five rangers that were riding them.

"Of course they finally show up," the Magna Defender spoke under his breath, his voice aggravated as he worked to free his weapon. As he did so, the riders got off of their motorcycles, moving in front of him as the monsters had made their own lineup towards the five. he didn't look at the people he already knew were there though, his gaze focused on his weapon as he pushed through the pain he was soon feeling from the wrappings as Radster pointed his gun at the new arrivals. His gaze then looked up for a moment to confirm his own suspicions. "Only five of you dino charge rangers, then? You're all really taking Scorpius' minions too lightly."

"What are Rangers doing out in this dust bowl," spoke Wise Wizard as he looked at the five, waving his staff around at the lot while he looked at each. This caused the Magna Defender to start moving harder though, his gaze on the hand holding Wise Wizards notepad, which was now opened_._ "First the Defender, then a group of technicolored heroes show up. Are you two working together?"

"We're more interested in what you're doing on our planet," Tyler spoke as he looked over at the three monsters. Now, however, the Stingwingers had gotten back up and surrounded the five, the Defender looking over each with his thoughts in mind.

_'Red, pink, green, black, and purple,'_ Nathan thought as he continued working to loosen the bonds on his weapon, the cloth soon dragging him up into a nearby tree as Crumummy focused on him. However, the armor took a majority of the damage while leaving the shock for him to deal with, forcing him to tighten his grip on his weapon as he fell down under the tree. as he fell forward, however, his mind kept onto the current situation with the monsters as the rangers fought the Stingwingers. _'Crumummy and Wise Wizard both have abilities to paralyze their targets, so the fact that Wise Wizard hasn't used his yet is because he has to be saving it for when they don't expect it. To add to this, we have Radster who has his specialty in hunting and capturing, so they probably plan to use his notebook to seal them in. However, right now I need the element of surprise, and that requires me to lay here so Crumummy doesn't suspect I'm not dazed.'_

His gaze then spotted the rangers from where he was laying, the group moving around him immediately as what was left of the stingwingers surrounded them, Wise Wizard at the front with his notepad, his staff moving towards the pages. Just as the rangers were about to move towards him, however, Wise Wizard immediately tapped his notebook and tossed out five different papers, each landing on the rangers as they took defensive stances to try to block them. As soon as they landed, however, all five were encompassed by stacks of paper that held them in place. "What is this stuff?!" Chase spoke as he struggled with the papers, the group doing the same as

"Just stay right there, our gig is with the Magna Defender, uh-huh," Radster spoke as he walked up to the group, His gaze now moving to Wise Wizard as he stopped beside the monster. "If you could be so kind as to keep our guests entertained, Wise Wizard."

"It would be my pleasure," Wise Wizard spoke, opening his notepad again as the Defender finally felt the bonds loosening as he kept himself still, Crumummy probably thinking he had been knocked out as the two monsters began moving towards the group.

Just as he had prepared his notebook for another attack on the rangers, however, the Magna defender's blade finally cut through his bindings, freeing him as he forced himself quickly up. Almost instantaneously he jumped over the rangers and landed, his blade cutting down into Wise Wizard's notebook. "It's foolish to jump in headfirst without knowing a single thing about your opponent," the Magna Defender spoke as the notepad's spell dissipated, freeing the rangers from where they were as he turned to them. "Especially when you leave yourselves wide open as your opponents have magic on their side."

As he finished speaking he moved his free hand up in a circular motion almost instantly, his hand catching another set of cloth sent out by Crumummy. "What the," was all Crumummy got out before the cloth was cut by the Defender, the aftershock rippling back into the monster as he was blown back.

"I'm in the middle of a conversation if you don't mind," the Defender spoke as he turned back to the rangers, the five looking at the warrior as he pointed his blade at each of the rangers. "If you want to actually not get in my way, then don't get caught and try to take out the one you started with."

With that spoken, his blade immediately swung behind him, knocking away a blast from Radster's gun as the monster looked at the group. "If you're done with your pep speech, we'll be getting back to the capture that you lot ruined," Radster spoke as he pointed his claw at the rangers, his blaster still remaining on the Defender as the warrior moved forward. "You have far better reflexes and defenses than any sole person should."

"To be fair, I'm not only a Defender," the warrior spoke, the symbol on his right pauldron seeming to glow with the remark as he continued walking forward. "But again, to say any more would be revealing too many secrets."

With that spoken, he ran forward at Radster and Crumummy, the Rangers getting up as Wise Wizard readied their staff to fight the five.

* * *

Right then, so this is finally done and I can finally start the stuff I have in my head, or at least the other parts of the jumpstart of this story that were giving me a hard time thinking over. Definitely reworking it at some point, though I'll be giving a massive warning over it when I get the chance.

In the meantime, sorry for the sloppy work on this one, I'll be taking more time on it since I have classes at a university atm, meaning I also have to work on stuff in that. Till I get the next chapter done, however, tell me what needs to be worked on better because I know damn well that there is a lot needed to be fixed atm.


End file.
